A lighting device having various light colors needs to be controlled selectively to provide a proper light color depending on a circumstance. In particular, under a military environment, illuminating incorrect light color may cause a critical situation, and thus, a mechanism for controlling the lighting device is necessary to prevent accidental illumination of incorrect light color.